The demon inside
by darkdemoness
Summary: I can't make a good summary. Its my first time, so be nice to me. More chapters coming soon. Rated T for mild curses, death, and some kissing. RobxStar & CyxBM
1. Prologue

_A young girl shoves her way through a crowd of students, who were pushing and pulling to see what happened. She slammed the school doors open and stomped outside. She couldn't take it anymore. People have called her names and thrown books at her for the last time, but no matter how she tried, it didn't work. She was not an average school girl. People called her names like "Physic freak" or "Immortal moron." She was different. What made her so different was a secret she kept, even from her own family. Today the whole high school knew she can kill with just one touch. _

"_I'm such an idiot!" she whispered to herself._

_A kid had been calling her names the whole day and it was starting to get her angry, so she grabbed his throat and started to suck the life out of his body. Kids crowded around. She could have stopped, but someone was urging her to keep on killing him. Finally, a woman, who she had never seen before only in her dreams, grabbed her shoulder and screamed "Stop!" She immediately let go. She looked around, but the women vanished. She looked down at the boy. The boy was almost dead, but wasn't completely alive either. He laid on the ground, motionless. Only his chest was moving. The girl ran from thee crowd of kids. When she got outside, the sun warmed her face. She swirled around, when suddenly the air got ice cold. Frost glistened in her hair. She looked around, but saw nothing, but sunny skies and green grass. _

"_How could it be so cold?" she asked herself._

_She wrapped her hands around her arms. A black mist formed around the girl. She screamed as the mist swirled and turned around her waist and arms. It became freezing cold that the girl dropped to the ground. The women appeared out of the mist. The girl looked up, but couldn't see the women's face. It was covered by a black cloak. _

"_Its time you learned who you really are," said the women in a soft voice._

_The girl felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She blacked out. The last thing she saw was a boy with wild black hair and a black strip mask. _


	2. Ghost Realm

"_Center yourself, breath, and now!" said a woman's voice. _

_The girl moved a bolder without touching it. She was in a black desert, all alone._

"_Good! Your telekinesis is growing," said the woman. _

"_How long will it take before my training is done?" asked the girl._

"_A few hundred years, my child," said the woman," but your immortal. You have a long way till your ready."_

"_But when am I going to actually see you?"_

_A woman appeared in front of the girl. The woman started to pull her hood down, but then a black mist devoured the woman then swirled around the girl._

The girl bolted up and screamed. A heavy load hit her chest knocking her down. Her vision improved. She saw five teens looking down at her. One was holding her down by his foot.

The girl pushed the boy's foot off her chest. The boy grabbed the girl's collar and lifted her in the air.

"WHO ARE YOU?" the boy yelled.

The girl trembled then started to cry.

"Robin, let her go!" said the teen with bright green eyes.

Robin let go and let the girl dropped the ground.

"Starfire, she almost killed someone!" said Robin.

"Yes, but can't you see she's crying?" said the gothic teen.

"Kara," said the girl, "My name is Kara."

"Ok," said the green teen, holding his hand out to help her up.

"Please!" said Kara, pushing the green teen's hand away,"I don't want to hurt any one."

Kara pushed herself up and started to walk away. Then Robin grabbed her arm.

"You aren't going anywhere," he whispered.

Kara eyes glowed red as a force hit Robin, throwing him twenty feet in the air. Kara began to run.

"Whoa! She's telekinetic! Like you, Raven!" said the green teen.

"Shut up, Beast Boy!" bellowed Raven, "Cyborg, can you take her?"

Cyborg chased after Kara. Kara opened her arms out in front of her. A black smoke came out of her chest, making a vortex. Kara stepped into the vortex then hesitated. Cyborg kept running and slammed into Kara, sending Kara and himself into the vortex. A blast of cold hit Cyborg's metal body. Cyborg shivered in cold. He felt his body dropping. He couldn't breathe. Cyborg gasped for air, but he couldn't see anything. He felt a warm body against his face. He grasped for he could breathe again. He could see. He looked up and saw Kara holding him. Then he felt hard ground under his body. Kara got up holding Cyborg's hand.

Cyborg got up. They were floating in a black, empty space. White shapes flying pass them.

"Where are we?" he asked Kara.

"If I tell you… Please don't tell anyone else."

Cyborg stared at Kara and felt a scrim in his body. He looked at her face. She was pale and had beautiful emerald eyes. Her black serpentine curly hair covered most of her face. She was incredibly beautiful. Cyborg couldn't stop staring at her.

"I promise," he said, grabbing Kara's hand more tightly.


	3. Shadow Demon

"So we're in a place where people go when they die?" whispered Cyborg.

"Yep," said Kara.

White shapes swirled and passed by them.

"So these are ghoust," Cyborg said, touching a white shape.

Kara nodded then touched a white shape. Cyborg smiled at Kara. She was so calm. Kara looked at Cyborg.

"Let's get out of here," she said.

Kara opened her arms. The vortex appeared. White shapes buzzed pass them, trying to get into the vortex. Kara eyes glowed red. She thrust at the ghost. The ghost flung backwards. Kara pushed Cyborg into the vortex then dived in. The icy feeling came over Cyborg again, but he didn't mind. Cryborg opened his eyes. He saw Kara next to him. He smiled at her. He relized that as long as he holds Kara's hand he can see and breathe. Kara looked at him and gave him a small smile. The black open space melted away as they went though the vortex. They landed safely on the ground, but in front of them were the other Titans in fighting stance. Kara eyes glowed red and her hands formed a black mist around them. Cyborg jumped in front of Kara as a shield.

"Don't worry. She's ok," he said.

The Titans eased a little, when Raven eyes grew wide and pointed at something behind Cyborg and Kara. They turned around. Coming at lightening speed was a boy's head with a black shadow around him. Kara pushed Cyborg back. The titans stood in battle stance when the shadow formed around Kara. The titans ran towards it, but stopped in their tracks. The cold was unbelievable. Frost glistened in Starfire's hair. She toppled over, shivering in the cold. Then Beast boy, then Robin, then finally Raven, all on the ground, freezing. Cyborg watched, horrified at the shadow circling itself around Kara. Kara was screaming and flailing her arms. A black hand covered Kara's mouth, pulling Kara closed to the boy's face. He smiled then whispered something in her ear. Cyborg struggled to get Kara's hand. He grabbed it and started to pull her out of the shadow, but his metal hands were slippery in the cold that Kara slipped out of his hand. The shadow devoured Kara. Cyborg watched as the shadow began to slip away, but then he heard a gigantic scream and saw Kara burst from the shadow. The shadow came after Kara. Kara stopped and turned around to face the shadow. Kara's eyes glowed, not red, but white as she is lifted from the ground. The shadow stops. Bright lights swirled around Kara. Cyborg shielded his eyes. The lights swirled fast around Kara. The shadow shrieked then flew away. The other titans woke up. Kara gently floated to the ground. The lights disappeared and Kara fell over, unconscious. The titans circled around Kara's limp body. Robin bent down and held up her wrist, checking for a pulse.

"She's alright," he said.

Raven bent down and looked at Kara's face with a confused expression.

"What are you?" she whispered.


End file.
